powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Forever
Samurai Forever is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. Jason Narvy reprises his role as Eugene Skullovitch. Synopsis In a climactic battle, the Samurai Rangers face off against Master Xandred for the last time. Plot The episode starts with a recap of Evil Reborn. The Samurai Rangers battle thousands of Moogers, Xandred decides to break the Samurai Rangers' fighting spirit. While Antonio and the other rangers hold off the Nighlok forces, Jayden attempts to use the Shiba Fire Disk on Xandred. But Xandred resists and becomes enraged that they refuse to show weakness to him. He then leaves the battle to attack and try to capture Lauren directly. The rangers get up and start to fight the army of Moogers. Back at the Shiba House, Lauren is creating a 2nd Shiba Fire Disk. She completes it and tells Mentor to bring it to Jayden. It can only be used once. Mentor arrives to hold off the Moogers, allowing the Rangers to recover and defeat them. Mentor gives them the Shiba Fire Disk, which Lauren risked her well being to create. He also came with a Double Disk, which Jayden's father created and saved just for this moment. Meanwhile, Xandred and his forces are scaring people away. The Rangers arrive, defeat the Moogers, morph, and face Xandred. Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Antonio trap Xandred using the Capture Symbol. Jayden uses the Double Disk to summon a second Fire Smasher and strikes the white patch while Xandred is trapped. Green, Yellow, Pink, and Gold grab on Xandred and Kevin uses the Shiba Fire Disk and gives Xandred a Blazing Strike. Jayden reveals a Shiba Disk and transforms into Shogun Mode. Jayden focuses on the weak spot caused by the sealing symbol and defeats Xandred's first life. Jayden notes that having Lauren's Shiba Fire disk allowed him to harness Shogun Mode. Xandred grows, promising to rip the world apart. The Rangers summon all the zords and form the Samurai Gigazord, however Xandred is much powerful than it and lands hards hit. Under Jayden's guidance, the rangers demorph and the Gigazord charges Xandred head-on, with the Rangers intending to channel all of their symbol power into a single, powerful burst. As the Gigazord charges, Xandred blasts it and sends the Bullzord, Clawzord, and Octozord flying, leaving the Battlewing Megazord, as it continues towards the all-powerful Nighlok. Xandred then causes the BeetleZord, SwordfishZord and TigerZord sent flying like them leaving only the Samurai Megazord. As the Megazord is almost at point-blank range, Jayden tells the others that no Red Ranger has ever led a better team of Samurai and he is proud to have fought alongside them... both as Rangers, and as friends. Kevin knows he speaks for the whole team when he tells him they all feel the same way. The Samurai Rangers use all their symbol power in one grand attack, and slash Xandred. As he is about to go down, Xandred grabs the Samurai Megazord and promises that while he's been defeated, the Nighlok will always rise again. With that, Xandred is destroyed for good in a massive blast, taking the Samurai Megazord down with him. With Xandred's demise, the Sanzu River withdraws from the mortal realm as Octroo goes down with Xandred's Junk. Mentor Ji looks for the Rangers among the rubble, and finds them battered but unbeaten. After a happy reunion, the seven declare victory. Later, Bulk & Spike say goodbye as Skull arrives in a limousine to pick up his son. Then Skull tells Bulk to be sure to visit him sometime. Back at the Shiba House, Jayden and Lauren say goodbye. The other rangers finish packing up and is ready to leave. Antonio is going on a once in a lifetime, around the world, fishing expedition. Mia is going to a culinary academy, Kevin just caught up with his coach the other day and just barely has enough time to train for the Olympics. Emily has no major plans, except that she is happy to go see Serena again. Mia pushes Mike up and asks Mike about his plans. He reveals to be going with Emily in case she needs help moving. Jayden leads everyone to see Mentor. Mike asks what Jayden's going to do. For the first time in Jayden's life, he is done with his samurai duties, for now anyway. The rangers go Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!. Then they leave. Jayden askes Mentor what to do. Mentor needs to prune the bamboo and restuff the practice dummy but first gives Jayden a victory present... a guitar, as he intends to teach him something other than being a Samurai. Jayden is very happy with the gift, and sits down and plays a small tune (the 'Go Go Power Rangers' riff). The episode ends, along with the season. But Jayden and Mentor Ji will always be ready for the next Nighlok attack, even if it never comes. Cast * Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba * Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin * Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe * Hector David Jr. as Mike * Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily * Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia * Kimberley Crossman as Lauren Shiba * Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji * Jeff Szusterman as Xandred * Jeff Szusterman as Octoroo * Paul Schrier as Bulk * Felix Ryan as Spike * Jason Narvy as Skull Notes *This episode first aired in Latin America on 31st August 2012. *First appearance of Bulk and Skull together since Forever Red. *Much like the finale of Shinkenger, the Samurai Rangers do an out-of-suit roll call. Then, right as they battle, they morph to take on Xandred one last time. *It is shown that Skull is possibly rich, as we see him in a limo picking up Spike. *This episode was first viewable in the US, via Netflix, almost a week prior and days prior via the DVD and Blu-ray boxsets, before it aired on TV. *Jayden plays his new red guitar for the very first time playing the Power Ranger ending song. *The episode answers some lingering questions regarding the use of power in Samurai/Super Samurai, such as the preference for unmorphed battles (in this case applied to demorphing in the Samurai Megazord bridge/cockpit), which as it turns out, conserves symbol power, as well as why the Shogun mode is unused out-of-cockpit, which is explained as so powerful it'd take the Shiba Fire Disk to unlock. Thus this is the first and only appearance of Shogun Mode for close combat. In conjunction with this a new in-scene turnaround morphing effect was created. *As the episode ends and the gate is closed-up on, an "infinity" symbol can be seen formed into the wood pattern. This symbol ties into the theme of "Samurai Forever". Errors *When the Samurai Rangers and the Samurai Gold Ranger use the 'capture' symbol, instead of using the Samuraizers and the Samurai Morpher, the Rangers can very briefly be seen using the Shodophones and the Sushi Changer from Shinkenger. *Although they state that the symbol they use against Xandred means 'Capture', in reality the symbol that the Rangers (apart from Jayden) jointly create is actually kanji for 'Bind'. *When the three zords i.e. BullZord, ClawZord and OctoZord get detached in one scene the profile view of the Samurai Megazord is shown instead of the Battlewing Megazord. See Also Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:Season Finales